Team Mexico
Team Mexico is a stable that was first formed in 2004 to compete in TNA's America's X-Cup Tournament and has since returned to compete in other TNA tournaments. History 2004 America's X Cup Team Mexico is quite possibly the most successful team in the history of the TNA X Cup Tournaments. The original team (consisting of Asistencia Asesoría y Administración stars Juventud Guerrera, Hector Garza, Abismo Negro, and Mr. Aguila) defeated Team USA in the first America's X Cup to win the trophy. They went on to defeat Team Canada in the second round of the America's X Cup as well as Team Britain in the third round of the America's X Cup. During the series of America's X Cups, Juventud was dropped from the team after parting ways with AAA Wrestling. It was at this point that Hector Garza was promoted to Team Captain and Heavy Metal was added to the team to maintain roster number. World X Cup Despite a strong showing by Team Mexico in the World X Cup (including a win in the Gauntlet for the Gold by captain Hector Garza), they were ultimately unable to bring home the gold at the World X Cup Tournament. Team Mexico did advance to the final Ultimate X match but lost when Chris Sabin retrieved the X to bring the gold home to Team USA. After TNA Wrestling and AAA Wrestling dropped their agreement, Team Mexico was not heard from again, though individual and CMLL-contracted Mexican wrestling superstars such as LA Park, Psicosis, and Héctor Garza continued appearing for TNA. ---- 2006 Team Mexico was reformed in 2006 in light of TNA Wrestling hosting a second World X Cup Tournament. The team to compete in the World X Cup Tournament 2006 was rumoured to include many big name superstars, but most of the rumours were groundless. Team Mexico 2006 was composed of Shocker (Team Captain), Puma, Incognito, and Magno. Shocker, Magno, and Puma appeared on Lockdown prior to the World X Cup beginning, with Puma competing in the Xscape Match while the three-person contingent looked on during the Team USA vs. Team Japan exhibition contest. Team Mexico scored some early success in the X Cup, with Shocker and Magno defeating Eric Young and Johnny Devine of Team Canada on an episode of TNA iMPACT!. Puma lost a second round match against Chris Sabin, placing Team Mexico in second place heading into Sacrifice and the finals. Puma managed to make it to the end of the Gauntlet for the Gold finals, but was pinned by Petey Williams and lost the match. Team Mexico was officially listed in third place for the tournament. ---- 2008 Team Mexico has returned to TNA Wrestling for the 2008 World X-Cup. Members *'2004' :*Juventud Guerrera (Original captain that was removed from team after incident involving Jerry Lynn) :*Héctor Garza (Captain after Juventud was released) :*Abismo Negro :*Mr. Águila :*Heavy Metal (Added when Juventud was dropped from the team) *'2006' :*Shocker (Captain) :*Puma :*Magno :*Incognito *'2008' :*Ultimo Guerrero (Captain) :*Rey Bucanero :*Volador Jr. :*Averno Trivia * Team Mexico had its own theme song titled "I'm Everything". * Team Mexico was managed by AAA owner Antonio Peña in 2004. * La Parka (PAP, not the original) made an appearance with Peña on several non-tournament TNA events during 2004. *Team Mexico's 2006 theme is titled "Mexican Unstoppable" and was used for former Team Captain, Hector Garza. External links *TNAWrestling.com (Official Website of TNA Wrestling) Team Mexico